Matrix Angel
by Lady lms
Summary: I thought Trinity should have a bigger part in the whole Matrix movie so I made up my own story where she actually makes a difference and has some effect on the Matrix. Please Read! ^.^
1. Ch 1

~Author Note: This story has nothing to do with the first or Second movie. In my opinion, after seeing the second one, I just thought that they could have done more with Trinity so I decided to go ahead and make up my own little cool story with Trinity giving her more credit. It's pretty self explanatory so I don't think I have to explain too much. The only thing you have to keep in mind is Trinity is still plugged into the Matrix and Neo isn't. Neo (Mr. Anderson) was in love with Trinity in the Matrix. All the characters are the same, I just might change the ships names because I am too lazy to look up the spelling for the real ones. . .leave me alone it's exam week and my brain can only take so much. I don't own Matrix so don't sent Agent Smith after me. . .he is scary. . .especially after multiplying himself 50,000 times. IEE!~  
  
Green mist seemed to crawl over her body as she lay in the crumpled gray sheets, her pillow soaked with salty tears. Nothing could get rid of the image of her beloved dying at the hands of the one who called himself Agent Smith. She shuttered at each passing image, her body gasping in patterns with her cries.  
  
She had cried exactly the same for three nights now, she cried till it hurt. Every single fiber of her body pulsing in synchronized agony. Finally the pain got to be too much for her un-nourished body to take and she fell into a silent sleep. Not even there though could she be safe. Still the images dwelled, picking and gnawing at her sanity.  
  
Swinging her legs down from the side of the bed, she arched over looking at the wood floor crawling with green misty shadows. She lifted her tear streaked face and forced her tingling body out of it's gray cocoon.  
  
Walking slowly, she reached out for the porcelain sink and held onto the lip of it with trembling hands. Staring in the mirror was a stranger, a wide eyed mascara streaked stranger who was broken and lost. She diverted her eyes afraid of the stranger and curled her olive scented hair behind her ears. That's when she spotted the movement of a different shaped green shadow. One she had never seen before.  
  
It changed form in each grain of wood but suddenly it stopped to fall just before her feet. It's head rounded just barely touching the tips of her red painted toe nails. Looking up with one jerk of her head that flung loose the curl of hair, she gasped at the site of who had entered.  
  
"Who?" She started to ask but nothing else followed. She was staring at a dark pair of sun glasses for eyes so no intent of good or evil could be read from the man's eyes. His black overcoat swayed freely about his ankles allowing everything but his face to fade into his background around him.  
  
"I know exactly what you were about to do. . ." the man said in a slow monotone voice.  
  
"What was that?" she asked harshly not amused by the looming tension.  
  
He turned his face and posed his lips into a thin red smile enjoying his response, "You were going to reach inside that medicine cabinet and pull out a bottle of aspirin and take the whole bottle down because you have nothing to live for anymore. Your husband died and you want to join him. Be with him again."  
  
Backing away she responded, "Your one of them, those agents that killed my husband!"  
  
"No, calm down." The man replied tilting his head forward again. Every movement he made seemed to be very machine like and slow. "Trinity I would never want to hurt you."  
  
Trinity stopped her movement and stared at the reflective lenses of the man's glasses as he reached his leather gloved hand up and pulled the shades off his face. Sky blue eyes stared back at her, the same blue eyes she had loved to stare into before.  
  
"It's. . ." she started leaning towards him.  
  
"Mr. Anderson was my Matrix name, I am called Neo now. I will explain later but now we must go, they are after us."  
  
"Who is? Neo? Wait. . ." Trinity questioned holding her temple and rubbing it softly. "I must be in some kind of dream"  
  
"That statement is true on a different level but now I have to do this." Neo replied reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a shining body of a gun. "Please forgive me Trinity, it will make sense later."  
  
"Wait! Whoever you are! Just cut it out!" Trinity pleaded leaning back but missing the lip of the porcelain sink and slamming into he tile floor.  
  
"I will be there at the end of the light, don't be afraid Trinity. I said I would protect you forever and I will." Neo replied still showing no emotion even if his eyes were uncovered.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Just as Neo cocked his gun a loud slam rang through the room that sent both Trinity and Neo to look at the front door. There stood a misty figure backed by the crawling green light. His black lens glasses sparked on and off with green flashes as half his body was painted in green. He wore an evil, thin smirk on his face as he tighten his tie.  
  
"So Mr. Anderson, we meet again? And so soon too."  
  
"Well, that was faster than the other times I might add Smith." Neo smirked pulling his sunglasses back to his face. He still held the gun pointed down pointed straight at Trinity's heart.  
  
"This is the first place we started looking for you Mr. Anderson, exactly for this reason." Smith explained nodding towards Trinity sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Then I suppose it's time to get rid of this reason."  
  
"You wouldn't, there is a chance she'd die forever."  
  
"There is always a chance, you just have to believe." Neo replied pulling the trigger so the bullet entered exactly in Trinity's heart making her fall back on the title floor clutching her chest and sputtering blood.  
  
"Damn you!" Agent Smith cried but Neo had already crouched down as the ground around him rippled. He flew through the roof leaving a scattered trail of wood about Agent Smith.  
  
Trinity wheezed as she slowly felt like she was being consumed by darkness. Nothing was tangible about her and the last image she had burned into her memory was that of Agent Smith holding a scowl on his white face looking at her behind green sparked glasses. 


	2. Ch 2

~Sorry I have been slow about updating. . .summer school sucks! Government is pretty much governmental brain washing about democracy. . .ok I am done. This chapter might be confusing for some of you so don't freak out. It will be explained later. Also I dunno if I spelled Morphious right so don't kill me! ^.^;; Read and review ^.^~  
  
Blood pumping her moist skin to breaking point, Trinity sat up in bed again letting a small cry escape her lips. Her dim eyes took a look around the quiet surroundings and her body was satisfied. It was just a dream.  
  
Slowly getting up out of bed she wobbled into the bathroom, her legs getting use to the pressure. She wet her face with cool running water and let it drip down her skin looking at her reflection. Everything at that moment dripped; her eyes, hair, eyebrows, lips. She was melting away to her fears of being with out her husband.  
  
The pipes screamed at she gently twisted the four pronged handle to shut the water off. She stood there with her elbows resting on the porcelain lip of the sink watching the stray water droplets meet their doom in the downward curve to the drain. Thats when her dim eyes fell upon a dark streak on the side of the sink.  
  
She breathed out with some surprise and gently rolled the tip of her finger over it bringing her finger to the light. The silver of the moon showed a deep red streak on her finger. . .one of blood.  
  
"What. . .but it was a dream." She thought aloud touching the back of her neck and looking at her fingers afterward. They were painted red with fresh blood as well creating veins down her quaking fingers.  
  
Spinning around Trinity was then met with a large pool of blood on the ivory white titles of her floor. Red painted hands were streaked across the floor distorting their image and even a sole of a shoe was visible. . .the rubber imprint still fresh.  
  
"No, Trinity wake up. . .wake up." Trinity encouraged herself on the verge of tears. "Wake up. . .please wake up."  
  
Nothing seemed to Work. She was still in her bathroom with the blood on the floor every time she opened her dripping eyes to the ivory floor. . .  
  
~  
  
The port was released from his neck and Neo breathed again opening his eyes wide to be met with the face of Morphious. He half smiled at the stern face with a returned warmness to his lips.  
  
"She's out, I did it!"  
  
"We'll see, " Morphious replied standing upright again and folding his arms to his back. "Do you see her code in there anymore operator?"  
  
"Checking." Fingers dancing over the keys, his blue eyes searched the never ending green numbers that fell past the screen creating what they all knew as the Matrix. "No sir, gone."  
  
Neo leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh, "I told you it wasn't risky, she's out and her mind is free."  
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that it's not that simple Neo, I told you she has a different code than everyone else in the Matrix. Her code consists of multiple codes condensed, therefore she could have changed her code."  
  
"Or she's out." Neo snapped back looking at Morphious with an unappreciative eye. "Let me believe it until I see otherwise."  
  
"As you wish." Morphious replied nodding his head with respect.  
  
The operator suddenly stopped his drone of background typing and leaned closer to the gel computer screen, "There is a code here, looks identical to the one Trinity had expect the last four numbers."  
  
"Can you decode it, maybe some features?" Morphious asked tilting his head towards the operator.  
  
Looking closer, the operator declared, "Nope, it's locked down to such a condensed form. The only thing I get is. . .woman, young, and. . .wings."  
  
The whole room fell silent. The eyes looked at the operator begging for answers but his young face held none.  
  
"Wings, that's impossible. You must have it mixed up with a bird or something, definitely not Trinity." Neo explained out loud as the group began to move again happy with that explanation.  
  
Morphious smiled at the operator, "Your tired, let me take over for a while ok?"  
  
"But I swear! Read the code!"  
  
~  
  
Twisting her ratty black bath robe between her pale white fingers, Trinity sat on her bed distraught and tired. Her body screamed for her to relax but her mind was too actively involved in everything around her. The movements of the men in suits made her unfocuse her eyes and watch them as blurs pacing the floor.  
  
"Miss, I am Mr. Smith the investigator." One of the brown haired men in glasses spoke in a raspy voice. He let a crooked smile spread across his face contorting his jutting cheekbones. It seemed as if his face were not meant to smile.  
  
"Hello." Trinity spoke softly not taking her eyes off the robe twisted around her fingers.  
  
Mr. Smith reached down and took her white snowy fingers around his large thick ones and smiled again, that same twisted smile. "The only thing that happened Miss is you hit your head on that side of the sink, there is no body or gun or anything. That must have been a dream."  
  
Trinity looked up at him narrowing her dim eyes, "Then tell me how I got the blood on the floor and the sink in the exact location of my dream! I woke up and I was in bed! That foot print. . .it. . ."  
  
Mr. Smith leaned further down still holding her fingers between his and patted the top of her hand with his other hand, "You must have sleep walked, woke up half in a daze and got back into bed. People do a lot of strange things when they are sleeping."  
  
"I. . .suppose your right." Trinity replied sighing and holding her forehead. "Forgive me, I have not been well since my husband passed away."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that Miss. We'll clean up here and then let you get on to bed." Mr. Smith offered letting go of her hand.  
  
Getting up to his feet, Smith walked over to one of the agents and tapped him on the shoulder lighting and hissed in his ear, "She is getting out of control, asking too many questions is dangerous. Clean up here and get back as soon as possible. We need a plan."  
  
Trinity sighed in embarrassment, how could the dream have been real? Neo was dead and she had to start accepting the fact. Curiously though, she lifted her foot up to rest it on the top of her other leg and titled it up to look at the bottom of her scruffy blue slippers. She had worn them to bed and woke up with them still on but the white rubber bottom had no blood on it's grooved surface. Not even the grooves matched the foot print she had seen on the floor in blood. 


End file.
